Our love was born with our first embrace
by LilyRufus
Summary: "Our love affair is a wondrous thing. That we'll rejoice in remembering. Our love was born with our first embrace.  And a page was torn out of time and space Our love affair, may it always be a flame to burn through eternity"
1. Where having an affair

Rufus slowly opened his eyes, glancing down at the figure curled up next to him. Lily was quietly sleeping, her hair in a messy loose bun strands of hair framing her delicate face. Her back was resting against his chest, one arm underneath her neck which lily had her head rested on, and the other arm securely around her waist bringing her body close to his. Rufus smiled contently kissing the top of her head breathing her perfume in, he felt so blissfully and effortlessly happy at this moment in time. Lily stirred as she felt Rufus sucking on her neck tenderly, she groaned as she woke up quickly and turned her body so that she could look into his eyes. They broke into matching smiles as soon as their eyes locked...

Rufus – " Good morning beautiful"

Lily – " Ummm... " she groaned, rubbing the loose strands of hair from her eyes "Hey...wh"  
she smiled, unable to converse a full sentence before Rufus kissed her passionately. He slowly brought his hand that was resting on her waist up her side, letting it slide across her exposed arm and shoulder before cupping her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb against the skin gently

Lily – " Rufus " she purred in the usual tone that drove him wild "What time is it?"

Rufus – " I don't care" He said, shutting her up by kissing her passionately, she tried to wrestle his hands away from her but once his lips were on hers it was an argument she could not win. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, falling on her back bringing his body over hers with force. This continued for a few more minutes until she pressed her hands against his chest pushing him away from her

Lily – " What time is it?" she repeated, this time with her standard LILY glare that he knew better than try and fight with, as he had come to blows against it various times in the past and had learnt that it was a battle he could not win..."Ruuuuuuufus"

Rufus – " URGHHHHH" Rufus groaned in over dramatic fashion, Lily giggled quietly massaging her hands on his lower back as he reached over to his side of the bed to grab his phone

Rufus – " Ummm Lil? You do realise that on your bedside table is a device you can tell the time from" he said looking over at the table next to her which her phone was laid upon " You couldn't have looked yourself rather than ordering me to move from the incredibly comfy position I was in...You know... if you where that desperate to know the time"

Lily – " I was well aware of that, but that would mean I wouldn't be able to get a sneaky look at your ass" she said smirking at him, snaking her hands under the covers letting them rest on his rear "Orrrrr...get to do this" she whispered grabbing his ass hastily before laughing, a laugh that was so infectious that it wasn't long before the two of them were giggling like teenagers again

Rufus – " That's it" he growled, throwing his phone down with more force than intended, he grabbed her in his arms, rolling them over so that she was on top, their legs wrapped together as one. In an instant their lips found each other with force, and it didn't take long for things to get heated...

Lily – " You never did tell me what time it was Humphrey"...

_They had been doing this for roughly 2 weeks now, and although 2 weeks doesn't sound like a long time, they had been finding ways to meet up almost every day, on a regular occurrence more than once a day. They would find a gap in their day and get together up at some random hotel, or if they knew their kids would be out they would dash to Lily's apartment and use up an hour or two there. They had even...sadly...almost... slept together at the gallery a few days ago until Vanessa had walked In to drop something of for Rufus. Even though they had never discussed it, they never allowed themselves to be alone In the loft, like an untold rule the loft was off limits, being In the home Rufus shared with his family...with his wife, estranged or not... made the whole thing become so real, made every bad thing they were doing rise up to the surface, unable to be ignore anymore . They were having an affair..._

_An affair_

_It all started the night Lily convinced Rufus to attend an upper east side party with her, for his 'Benefit' of Corse_


	2. When It started

"_And I thought he should feel what it's like to lose you, because trust me... it's not fun"_

That conversation had finished a few minutes ago and yet no words had been muttered since, though surprisingly the silence between them didn't feel uncomfortable. Their eyes hadn't left each other's faces, and Rufus could see her chest rising and falling quite noticeably and wondered if her breath was as laboured as his. The silence between them seemed to overcome the whole room, although the truth was that the music was gracefully flowing through the building and the chatter of the guests could be heard. Lily felt like his eyes where burning into hers, as if they were looking at each other for the first time, even though they were sat apart It had been awhile since they had felt so connected. Neither of them had anticipated on this happening tonight, but as if reading each other's minds they gradually moved their heads closer to each other. Rufus took his eyes of her and watched her lips move slowly towards his, he bit down on his bottom lip in anticipation as he imagined how it would feel again after all these years...

Bart - "Lily" A loud voice brought them back to reality

Their bodies jerked away from each other, hearing the breathlessness sigh they both made as the moment was gone. Rufus watched as Lily took her eyes away from him staring now at Bart...

Bart – " Can I have a moment please?" he asked glancing over at Rufus before extending his hand to Lily

Rufus gave a discreet look in Lily's direction, eager for her to stay with him, stupidly hopeful that she wouldn't leave with Bart Bass, but he knew that no matter how intense that moment had been between them, or where it was about to lead...It was over as swiftly as it came, forgotten as if it never happened

Lily – "Of Corse Bart" she said In the Upper east side tone that he detested, before she stood up she turned closer to Rufus, whispering into his ear quickly so that Bart wouldn't notice "wait" she said with pleading tone which surprised him

_Wait_...

Wait was the single word she muttered, all she whispered before she left him, all she said as he watched Bart drape his arm around her slender waist, as he guided her out into a quiet corner out of sight. The one thing she thought would make him comprehend her leaving with another man. He looked down at his watch, counting the minutes since she had left, wondering when he should make his swift unseen exit from the party. The only drive to stay in his seat was the subtle promise Lily had made him...that she would be back

"_Maybe I shouldn't have asked you here"_

Those words where ringing in Rufus's ears. What made her regret inviting him? Had the kiss made her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed? Was it the fact she was concerned he would be hurt when he found out she was using him as her PLAY TOY to make another man envious? Or... was it the fact THAT KISS had really brought up feelings she had buried deep inside of her? Even though he hadn't intended on kissing her that night as he chose which shirt to dress in, he couldn't bring himself to regret it, it wasn't his plan to kiss her, and truthfully until the instant he had brought his lips to hers... the thought hadn't crossed his mind! YES she was astonishing, YES he thought she looked gorgeous, YES the opening in her dress made it impossible for his eyes not to roam...

But they kissed...they had kissed. And while lily hadn't initiated it she hardly pushed him away, in fact he felt her lips tremble against his when they touched . Maybe she regretted inviting him because the incredible moments they had spent together that night... And quite a few nights since she had waltzed back into his life, had brought up memories, memories of how much they loved each other back then. So what did it mean now? ? Not love of Corse...Despite of the fact that he wasn't sure of that or anything when Lily was involved

Lust? Desire? Need? Want? Infatuation? Passion? ...

Rufus shook his head in a foolish attempt to remove those thoughts from his head, he stood up and slowly made his way through the corridor, hoping that he wouldn't see Bart fawning over Lily in some secluded corner. He kept his eyes staring ahead and walked briskly to the bar, In need of a strong drink... or two! He muttered his order to the bar man, downing the scotch as soon as the glass hit the table, as he ordered another one he felt a presence behind him, a slender arm reaching around him taking his drink and bringing it to her lips, gulping it in one swift motion before slamming the glass down with force. She sighed loudly, attempting a smile as Rufus turned to face her

Lily – "HI Rufus" she mumbled, suddenly finding the fold of her dress more interesting than him

Rufus – "I needed that drink"

Rufus smirked, noticing the distant gaze In Lily's eyes, watching as she scanned the space around them rather than making direct eye contact with him

Lily – "Two scotch's please...neat" she called huskily over the bar, they didn't speak whilst they waited for their drinks, despite the fact that Rufus never let his eyes leave her face , hopeful that she would lock eyes with his so that he would be able to tell how she was feeling, and for that reason make a decision about what his next move should be. The bar man placed their drinks down, Lily taking hers in next to no time as It hit the glass surface, downing it in two swift gulps, Rufus watching her in surprise

Rufus – "You ok...?" he asked, suddenly worried about her change in demeanour

Lily - "You waited" she mumbled making eye contact with him at last

Rufus – "You asked me too Lil"

Lily – " We'll I didn't expect you too, I mean after giving you no genuine explanation and then leaving with..." she locked eyes with him, sharing an anxious look before forcing a half hearted smile

Rufus – " Bart?"

Lily – "ummmmm" rolling her eyes in exaggerated fashion "Bart"

Rufus – "Lil, Where's Bart? Is he still here? Please don't tell me you still plan on leaving with that ass"

Lily laughed loudly, the first real laugh he had heard from her in awhile, the type of laugh that made him unable to stop smiling, the kind of laugh that was so beautiful that made his heart beat faster

Lily – "Funny story, turns out heeeeee was the one leaving"

Rufus – "You want to talk?"

Lily – " a ha, but not about that, unless you want me to drink another 10 of these"

Rufus – "come on" he said smiling at her, holding their drinks in his hand as he lead her to an empty lounge chair in the corner, though the chair was large enough to sit three people with room between them, they were sat close... unnecessarily close. In fact their bodies were curved into each other and their legs touching one another's, as if this contact would help them shut out each person at the party and make all the worries between them easier to forget!

Whiskey, vodka, two large glasses of wine, heaps of flirting and uncalled for hand placements later and their affair began...


	3. I wish we could lay like this forever

Rufus exhaled quietly, the images of that upper east side party leaving his head as he looked down at lily who was laid on his chest, he ran his hand through her flowing hair as she raked her fingertips along his muscular arm and shoulder. They were exhausted from making love we'll into the early hours of the morning, and were now content to be lying close to each other, holding each other firmly, no problems or complications...just pure ecstasy!

Lily – "ummm I feel so calm" she sleepily muttered "You have no idea how wonderful it feels to be held in your arms Rufus"  
Rufus – "I'm glad"  
Lily – " hmmmmm" she exhaled loudly not capable of containing her happiness as an excitable smirk swept over her face "I wish we could lay like this forever"

Rufus caressed the top of her head quickly laughing softly as she said this in an almost pleading tone

"I'm serious" she kissed his chest lightly following each word she said "I'm never – allowing you – to - leave this - room...EVER" she commanded strictly, biting at his neck passionately before resting her head back on his chest wrapping her arm around him securely, he brought both his arms around her snugly so that their bodies were now entwined

Lily - "What are your plans for today?"  
Rufus – "Besides catching up on all the sleep we failed to do last night?" he muttered grinning at her  
Lily – " What can I say, I missed you, I missed THIS" she replied eyeing him up seductively, caressing his skin softly, letting her nails scratch along his chest down to his navel before resting her hand on his waist

Rufus – " May I remind you that we did THIS the Tuesday just gone!"  
Lily – " And may I ADD that it was cruel that you made me wait thaaaaaat loooong" she said drawing out her words, massaging his waist as she spoke  
Rufus – "It was three days ago Lil" he snorted  
Lily – " EXACTLY" she cried dramatically " I don't have plans until after dinner annnnnd we have the room until 3. There's no reason we couldn't order room service and, um" she paused pouting at him, slouching her body over his so that she could bring her mouth up to his ear, kissing it softly before she whispered the next words to him

"Stay in bed" she purred those words suggestively as she draped her leg around his, hoping that he wouldn't need a great deal of persuading. Lily looked up at Rufus, wondering why it was taking him so long to react to her, she perched her chin on his chest cupping his cheek in her hand affectionately. "Are you listening to me?"

Rufus – "You make it difficult to ignore you Lil"

Lily – "That's only because you weren't paying full attention to me. I'm not going to physically force you to stay in bed with me for the remainder of the morning honey"  
Rufus – "You absolutely, without a doubt, completely. DO NOT need to use aggressive force on me to keep me here"  
Lily – "Um that's a pity, sounds like a pleasurable game...RUFUS" she commanded, getting a little peeved at the fact he wasn't playing along with her teasing this morning  
Rufus – "I'm sorry beautiful" he mumbled, moving his head to the side so that he could kiss her, she bit on his bottom lip, Deeping the kiss for a second before moving away from him so that she could look into his eyes  
Lily – "Are you ok? You're being unusually quiet"  
Rufus – "I was just reminiscing"  
Lily – "About?"  
Rufus – "The past"  
Lily – "How far back?"  
Rufus – "Back to that night we first got together"  
Lily – "You charmed me Humphrey that's for sure, it was a perfect night" she said smiling against his lips as they kissed enthusiastically for a minute "I think it was the first sober one I had in months if I remember correctly"  
Rufus – "I like to think that was due to my influence"  
Lily – "I obviously cant deny that, though you succeeded In leading me astray and corrupting me in other ways"

Lily raised her eyebrows at him, kissing him again cupping his cheek in her hand, brushing the hair out of his eyes before kissing him once again

Rufus – "We'll I have to agree with that one Lil, but I wasn't thinking about that time, although I loooove reminiscing about how you made it your ONE WOMAN ON A MISSION aim to seduce me that night"  
Lily – " I would hardly call It that, after all It didn't take much to seduce you Rufus"  
Rufus – " The fact you wore the sexiest dress I've ever seen, or anyone In that room that night had ever seen….wasn't for my benefit then?" He teased her, running his hands along her naked back  
Lily – "You seemed like the kind of guy that needed something visual"  
Rufus – " Not that I didn't appreciate that approach, but there was no need, you only had to look at me to get me right in the knees"  
Lily – "I wish I had of known that, I spent a fortune on that dress….well my mother did" she said smirking at him, kissing his chest as she rested her chin on it, observing him with a gleam in her eyes  
Rufus – " We'll If It was a gift from your mother then It definitely wasn't money wasted, actually it's funny that even though she tried everything to keep us apart, she happened to buy the dress that you managed to seduce me in, and that I, um, well I loved…..A great deal!"

Lily laughed loudly as did Rufus

Rufus – "The truth Is, I was already crazy for you, and the dress was just a pleasant distraction"  
Lily – "It certainly caused quite the commotion that night"  
Rufus – "You always did know how to make a scene, I, um, I was thinking about the night we first got together after we met again, the night you tried to use me to make Bart jealous"

Lily smiled, remembering how wonderful that night had been, recalling how once again Rufus had been there for her when she needed someone, smiling at the fact she had never felt happier , and how after a few drinks they hadn't been able to control their desires for much longer…...


	4. You were always a bad influence

_Rufus – "You always did know how to make a scene, I, um, I was thinking about the night we first got together after we met again, the night you tried to use me to make Bart jealous"_

_Lily – "That night definitely didn't end as I had planned….."_

_Lily smiled, remembering how wonderful that night had been, recalling how once again Rufus had been there for her when she needed someone, smiling at the fact she had never felt happier , and how after a few drinks they hadn't been able to control their desires for much longer…..._

It had been over an hour since Bart had left the party, and thankfully Lily's mood had improved. They had been drinking and talking and giggling like teenagers again, entirely lost in each other, the flirting between them had noticeably got the attention of Eleanor Waldorf, who would glare at them every time she walked past to mingle with her guests. Lily cast an eye over the room, waiting for Rufus to come back with drinks, when she made eye contact with Eleanor once again, though this time the host shot her an 'EVER KNOWING SMIRK' before grinning at Rufus as he passed her

Rufus had a confused gaze over his face as he passed Lily her drink, taking his seat next to her again

Rufus – "Why did that feel like a judging smile?"

Lily – "Possibly because despite our best efforts to protest that this isn't a date, it kind of looks like…."

Rufus – "A date, yeah" he stated smiling at her, watching as she observed the other guests in the noisy room. She smiled back at him as their eyes locked once more

Lily – "And by the look of this party so far, WE SEEM to be the most fascinating topic to talk about"

Rufus – "That's an assumption Lil, I mean, um, we haven't exactly joined In with the party yet"

Lily – "There's still time, did you want me to introduce you to someone? Maybe you could talk to the group of business men over there about the topic of the next New York philanthropy gala"

Lily smirked at Rufus, her comment dripping in her usual sarcastic tone, Rufus raised his eyebrows at her smirking largely, and though Lily was trying her best to make it seem like everything was fine, he could tell that there was something still on her mind. He moved his body to a slant so that their knees were now touching, his upper body sloping closer to hers as though he was trying to shut the rest of the party out, resting his weight on his hand which was positioned on the back of the chair inches from her waist….

Rufus – "So…Your, um, thing with Bart?" he stuttered, hesitant to ask what had gone on between them, he immediately regretted asking as he saw the instant change in her demeanour, her body stiffened up and she let her eyes fall to her half empty glass of wine

Lily – "I thought I said the Bart topic was off limits"

Rufus – "You did, I just don't think you should ruin your relationship because of one fight"

Lily – "Relationship?" she laughed harshly rolling her eyes at him "There is no relationship….not anymore at least"

Rufus – "so you were dating?"

Lily – "I wouldn't call It dating, ah, I'm not sure his level of commitment to me would um" she muttered inaudibly trying to find the right words to say "We were involved….."

Rufus – "for how long?"

Lily – " It's not the kind of relationship you keep a timeline of Rufus"

Rufus – "The fact you brought me here tonight to make him jealous, is obviously a sign that you want him back in your life?" he asked more as a question than a statement

Lily – "I don't know, maybe I did, maybe I thought I did….."

Rufus – "And how do you feel now?"

Lily – "I feel like I'm in therapy "

Lily giggled loudly, pouting at him until his face broke out into an infectious smirk, he sighed as he noted her body start to relax, and her eyes now back on his face smiling at him the whole time

Rufus – "I'm sorry Lil, I thought you might need to talk it out, and I wanted you to know that I was here for you"

Lily – "I appreciate that"

Rufus slowly caressed Lily's leg, even though it had been intended to be a friendly 'I'M HERE FOR YOU' touch, the fact he left his hand on her bare skin sent tingles through her whole body, she could feel her skin burning and was sure that Rufus would notice how hitched her breathing had become

Rufus – "I'm always here for you… I just want you to be happy Lily"

Lily nodded as a response, and without thinking ran her hand over his before grasping it firmly. They both glanced down at the contact they were making before searching each other's eyes for any kind of answer, Lily released his hand from hers, letting it slip to her side so that she could perch her body closer to his

Not that they could get any closer….

30 minutes had passed, and there was a definite strain in the air. Laughing, talking, flirting like nothing had happened, but there was an uncertain tension between them, a tension that seemed to be getting more unbearable as the night went on, a desire for each other that felt so excruciating to prevent. They had moved to another corner of the room, as they had lost their seats whilst making a venture to the bar. Lily had her back pressed against the wall, allowing herself some vital distance from Rufus, not that the space between them helped one bit. Rufus was leaning into her, he would touch her every time he started a new sentence, and as if she was a child he demanded attention from, when in fact she never let her eyes leave his face, or let her attention dwindle to anything but him

Rufus laughed loudly at something ridiculous Lily had mumbled at him, dipping his head closer to Lily's as he did so, it didn't take her long before she too was laughing at the top of her voice, unable to stop the giggles which In turn made Rufus burst into a fit of laughter. They remained like this for the next few minutes, trying to catch their breath and compose themselves. Lily couldn't recall the last time she had just LAUGHED like this, and though she blamed the numerous glasses of wine on her new behaviour, she also knew that it was being in the presence of Rufus that made her feel so blissfully happy

Lily – "It may have been 20 years ago Rufus, but I'm sure THAT memory would have been hard to forget, it's not every day that you almost get arrested on Cronado Island"

Rufus – "You would have got arrested if it wasn't for me, you were too lost in the moment to notice the cops approaching"

Lily – " I'm sure you weren't the innocent party in this, if I was LOST In the moment then I can pretty much guess who was to blame"

_And what he was doing _

She thought to herself as she placed her empty glass of wine down on the corner table next to Rufus

Rufus – " It was your idea" He mumbled inaudibly, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her

Lily – " Are you sure It was me, and not one of your other girlfriends?"

Rufus – "What other girlfriends?"

Lily – " Fine, let me rephrase that, are you sure It wasn't one of your many, neurotic, fixated..."

Rufus – " You missed out fanatical"

Lily –"….Groupies ?"

Rufus – " Hey, be nice Lil, you use to be one of those girls if I remember correctly…..and I do, It was definitely you, it was after a concert, we hadn't been seeing each other for very long, maybe a month or a little over"

Lily – " What concert?"

Rufus – "That's the one thing I can't remember"

Lily – "You never forget the gigs you played" she said suspiciously "It drove me insane when you would refer back to significant points in our relationship with the date, time and the venue you played at"

Rufus – " And your need to interrupt me during a story use to drive me crazy. Are you going to let me finish?"

Lily nodded at him, grinning as she felt herself blush, things felt so laidback and comfortable with Rufus, the conversation flowed and she was unsure that she wanted this evening to end, at least not end anytime soon. She was sure that he had seen her blush, and hoped that he couldn't see the effect he was having on her that night. Lily opened her eyes wider, edging him on with his story

Rufus – "It was late, we'd been drinking in some Smokey old club for a few hours. Then you decided that it was time to head back to the bus"

Lily – " Wait, I decided?"

Rufus – " You did pretty much call the shots back then, or you would pout and stamp your feet until you got what you wanted"

Lily – " I'm already bored of this story Humphrey" she said pouting at him, Rufus continued ignoring her teasing

Rufus – "One of the guys had taken a girl back with him, and they were getting very, um, friendly, in our room. So after yelling a little, you decided that we should head to the beach, even though it was dark and we couldn't tell the street paths from the roads"

Lily – " I always did love romantic strolls on the beach"

Rufus – " We'll we didn't stroll for long Lil"

Lily – " See that whole part of it doesn't sound like something I would do"

Rufus – " You're not still pretending that I was the corrupting one in this relationship are you?"

Lily – " I was sweetness and light before I met you may I add"

Rufus – " Now I know you're teasing me" Rufus laughed, drinking the rest of his drink, but never letting his eyes leave Lily's face

They both sighed contently, Rufus watched Lily as she once again took a quick glance around the room, it was getting late and they had been stood alone talking for almost an hour, the apartment was slowly starting to empty and Lily felt a twinge of disappointment at the fact their evening was about to end. Their flirting had been leading somewhere, and she was eager to see where. She noticed quite a few people still stood at the bar, and decided to prolong her night as long as possible

Lily – "One more drink before we go?" she asked touching his upper arm gently, he smiled at her and without saying a word placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the bar. They kept stealing quick glances at each other as they waited for their turn to order, Rufus never letting his hand leave her skin, instead gliding it further down so that it was resting on her lower back. Lily dipped her head as Rufus leaned closer to the bar, she could feel his breath on her face as she listened to him mutter their orders, and felt a surge of electricity pulse through her entire body

What is the matter with me?

They stood in silence as they waited for their drinks, both aware of uncomfortable tension between them, both aware that they were finding it hard to look into each other's eyes, and both aware of the fact that Rufus still had not moved his hand from Lily's back. No sooner had the bar man handed them their drinks, Rufus had took a step away from Lily drinking his in a few swift motions. He eyed up Lily, wondering why she hadn't touched hers, and instead was staring at the glass in front of her

Rufus – " Did I order the wrong thing?

Lily – "No, no no. You were right, as usual. I just don't think it would be wise for me to have another drink….I already feel kind of drunk"

Rufus – " Really?"

Lily – " Don't worry, I'm good drunk, tipsy drunk, not the kind of drunk that ends with you picking me up and carrying me over your shoulder"

Rufus – " We'll the nights still young" he laughed " One question, If you started to feel the effect of the alcohol….why did you suggest another round?"

Lily slowly looked up at him, attempting a smile which turned into somewhat of an embarrassing smirk. It didn't take Rufus long to understand Lily's unusual behaviour, he grasped at the fact that she must have wanted their night to carry on. He was confident of this, certain of it because it was exactly how he was feeling in that very moment. Rufus took his hand, hesitating for a second before touching along her waist softly, she didn't flinch at his touch, and therefore he brought her body a little closer to his. He glanced down at Lily and saw that her eyes were beginning to close, he smirked, hoping that it was because of the effect he was having on her. With the hand that was grasped around her waist, he began to gradually squeeze her side, softly at first before digging his fingertips into her skin. He loved the way she began to fall against him as he did this, almost as if she was losing control of her body. Lily moved her head so that she could make eye contact with Rufus, she was ready to ask him WHAT THE HELL HE WAS DOING and (regrettably) push him away from her, but when she looked at him and saw the way he was staring at her, the same way he always gazed at her when they were young, eyes full of affection, love, honesty, desire and passion…

All rational thoughts vanished

Lily quickly brought her arm up that was pressed along his side, and moved her hand so that it was clutching onto his shoulder. She deliberately pressed her hips into his body, turning her face into his so that she could whisper in his ear. The sensation of her breath on his neck made it almost impossible for him not to groan out loud, instead he leaned his head so that it was almost touching hers

Lily – "I'm ready to leave"

Rufus looked into her eyes, unsure of what she meant, but as soon as a seductive glint appeared in her eyes, he was aware of her intentions, and he was powerless to resist

Rufus – "Let's get outta here" he murmured,

Rufus grasped her hand firmly, leading her towards the elevator, watching as Lily pressed the button still clutching onto his hand. They were glad that no one else was waiting for the elevator, as it was already excruciating not being able to touch one another, and they weren't sure how long it would be before they lost control completely. Neither of them looked at each other, afraid that by doing so they would come to their senses and prevent this from happening. Instead Rufus focused on the elevator in front of him, questioning why when you needed to leave somewhere urgently, that time seemed to stand still! Lily gazed down at their hands, linked together as one, and rubbed her thumb against the palm of his hand. This contact brought Rufus out of his daze, he reluctantly let go of her hand, using his arm to hug her waist, running his hand up and down her back.

Rufus pressed the elevator button a further three times, Lily laughed quietly at the Impatient Rufus, noting his sigh as the doors opened. Lily swiftly dashed inside, quickly followed by Rufus, he pressed the ground floor button and hastily made his way towards Lily, who had since moved to the back of the elevator. As the doors began to close, he used all his strength to force her body against the wall, she groaned loudly as she crashed against It, Rufus leaving his hands on either side of her as he pressed his body to hers. Lily smiled at the seductive glint in his eye as he leaned into kiss her, the force at which their lips met caused Lily to wince in pain briefly, he groaned quietly as he felt her tugging on his lip softly as she tried to recover from how vigorously he had grabbed her. Lily looked into his eyes hastily before glancing at his lips again, wrapping her arms around him firmly, their lips where mere inches apart before they heard the elevator doors open once again.

They both sighed at being interrupted by a group of drunken party goers, followed by an art dealer that Lily had met through Bart bass a few times. Rufus turned his body away from Lily's, though because the elevator was starting to fill, he had no choice but to stand directly behind her, pressing his body dangerously close to hers. Rufus slid his hand into the side slit of her dress, letting it lie on her waist, bringing his mouth to her ear, letting his stubble rub against her neck. He was so turned on when he saw how she buckled her body into his with each touch. The elevator ride was sweet torture, waiting as each floor passed, as soon as they reached the ground floor they both sighed loud enough for each other to notice. As the doors opened Lily placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it firmly before clutching it in hers pulling him along with her as she excused herself past the other guests. They quickly made their way out of the building, feeling the cool air hit them as they stood at the sidewalk. He watched Lily as she swiftly spoke into her mobile, he overheard her mutter words to her driver about their location but was too ecstatically dazed to pay much attention to everything happening around him

Rufus " Lil…?" he softly ran his hands up her arms bringing his body closer to hers "Are you sure about this?"

Lily stepped forward, resting one hand on his chest, bring the other one up to cup his cheek in her palm, rubbing his face softly. She deliberately bit her lower lip before crashing her mouth onto his, groaning softly when she felt Rufus place his hands on each side of her waist pressing his form against hers . Lily tugged at the back of his hair, pushing his face with force into hers, needing to taste every inch of him without hesitation. They broke apart reluctantly as they heard Lily's car approach, they stepped away panting softly and smirked at each other

Rufus "Should I take that response as a yes?"

Lily "Do you need me to demonstrate on you again?"

Rufus "Maybe" he muttered, opening the door for her before the driver had a chance to exit the car, he kissed her hurriedly and grazed her back as she took her seat, Rufus hopping in behind her unable to wipe the grin of his face


End file.
